


Male Aqrabuamelu Adymn x Female reader

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Female Reader, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Male Aqrabuamelu, NSFW, Oral, Scorpion-Drider, Sex, male monster, male/female - Freeform, monster/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: Reader’s had a bad day until she meets someone who brightens up her day and shows interest in getting to know her more.
Relationships: Male Aqrabuamelu x Female Reader
Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: Tumblr Monster Stories





	Male Aqrabuamelu Adymn x Female reader

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 4 in my modern monsters in the city series, though there is no current connections to other characters in this one.

Normally you loved your job, working as a manager in a small fashion boutique certainly had its benefits. Your boss Charlotte, a butterfly Lepidoptera, was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside, and gave her employees a very generous staff discount. Your colleagues were great and while the customers could be snobbish and demanding, they were for the most part, easily placated. It was the kind of job, that on a good day, you never wanted to leave.

Today was not a good day. First, your alarm hadn’t gone off, meaning you were late to work. Then you had completely bungled a stock order and spent most of the morning on the phone with suppliers trying to fix it. You spent the afternoon dealing with irate customers, who had decided to start their Christmas shopping early but couldn’t find what they were looking for. Then finally you had to stay late, to do the paperwork and filing that you were meant to have done that morning but couldn’t because you were stuck on the phone.

You really couldn't wait for Charlotte to return from her holiday. While you were incredibly happy that she felt you were competent enough to leave her store in your hands, the extra workload was really causing you nothing but stress. Sighing as you finally lock up the shop and make your way to the car park, you notice just how late it has gotten. All the other shops are closed and as you reach the car park you see that is eerily quiet with very few cars still parked. Walking faster to where you left your car, you warily gaze around, feeling incredibly tense.

Breathing in relief as you reach your battered old car, you find the key at the bottom of your handbag and struggle to get the key in the door as per usual. ‘‘Come on, work! Stupid car,’’ you say, trying to get the key to turn. Gawping in astonishment when the key breaks in the door, you curse and bang your head against the door in frustration. Today really wasn’t your day, you weren’t sure which deity you’d managed to piss off, but they were surely having a laugh at your expense right now. 

You knew you should have invested in a new car, instead of keeping this old pile of junk which you’d bought second hand when you’d first gotten your license. Instead you’d invested all your money on a property in the ‘posh’ part of the city. It also didn’t help that you spent a far too large percentage of your earnings on various clothing items and shoes that came in to the boutique. 

Close to tears, you curse again, unable to think clearly. You're suddenly startled, when you hear someone clearing their throat behind you. Spinning around, you gasp in astonishment, when your gaze lands on the creature in front of you. _Huge_! Is your first thought upon seeing him and you automatically take a step back, bumping into your car. As you take in the eight legs, the long segmented tail and the large pincers, you recognise him to be a scorpion drider. A rare sight in the city.

His face is all sharp angles, which gives him a severe look, with eight black eyes and prominent cheekbones. Dark hair sits high on his head, tied in a thick bun, which makes you wonder just how long his hair is. His human chest and arms are tanned and muscular, and the simple black shirt he’s wearing looks overly stretched. His scorpion half is black, with brownish-red tints in places. His tail is thin but long and it arches high behind his head, you notice however that the stinger is capped for safety. You're so busy studying him that when he speaks, you miss what he’s said. 

‘‘I’m sorry… what did you say?’’ You ask nervously. 

‘‘I asked if you were alright?’’ He says, tilting his head questionly. His voice is deep and gravelly, the sound sending pleasant shivers down your back.

‘‘Not really… The car key broke off in the door,’’ you say, sighing and gesturing to your car.

‘‘Damn. That’s unlucky…’’ he says, studying your car with an expression that says that he isn’t very surprised. ‘‘Do you have breakdown cover with roadside assistance or anything?’’

‘‘No…’’ you reply, grudgingly. That was something else you had decided to skip in favour of saving money. 

‘‘Well it’s too late to call anyone out now, it will have to wait until morning…’’ he says. ‘‘You got anybody you can call to come pick you up?’’

‘‘No, but I can walk… I don’t live far from here.’’

‘‘Where are you headed? I’ll walk with you,’’ he says, smiling and shifting his weight.

‘‘That’s not necessary, but thank you,’’ you say, shaking your head. He may have a handsome face and kind eyes but you refused to tell a complete stranger where you live.

‘‘I’d feel a lot better if I saw you home safe but I understand… At least let me walk you out of here and as far as we are going in the same direction?’’

Considering his offer, you eventually nod. You would feel much safer with someone his size by your side. The city wasn’t always the safest place after all, especially at this time of night. Though one thing is still bothering you. 

‘‘Why were you in the car park if you don’t drive?’’ You ask him curiously, as the two of you make your way out of the building. 

‘‘Oh. I thought I’d just search the car park looking for damsels in distress,’’ he says grinning, showing a mouth full of very sharp teeth. When you frown at him dubiously, he laughs. ‘‘Honestly, a friend of mine quit their job today, so I was helping them load their things in their car… I was just making my way out of here when I heard you cursing up a storm.’’

‘‘I’ve had a very bad day,’’ you say, groaning in embarrassment. 

‘‘That’s a shame, bad day at work?’’ He asks, looking at you curiously. 

‘‘You could say that... Between uncooperative suppliers and demanding customers, the car thing was the last straw…’’

‘‘Sounds rough... You want to get a drink before going home?’’ He asks, grinning and gesturing to the bar across the road. 

‘‘Rain check? I just want to go home and sleep,’’ you say, smiling at him tentatively. 

‘‘I’ll hold you to that,’’ he says grinning, then sighs, ‘‘I can totally relate on the customer front though. I work in the phone shop in the centre and you wouldn't believe half the questions and requests I get from customers.’’

‘‘Nothing surprises me when it comes to customers,’’ you say, surprised to learn he works in the same building as you. He’s not someone you would miss you think, eyeing him again.

‘‘Do you work in the centre to?’’ he asks. 

To busy watching his tail swaying, you nod absently. ‘‘I work in the boutique on top floor, ‘Free to Fly’,’’ you say, a minute later.

‘‘Ah. Charlotte’s place, that’s cool.’’

You nod absently again with a wry smile. Of course he knew who Charlotte was, you sigh internally. Was there a single Male in the city who didn’t know your boss. Like moths to a flame, everyone seemed to be drawn to Charlotte. Not that you could blame them, she was a rare butterfly type with vibrant colours, who moved fluidly with incredible elegance. 

‘‘I’m Adymn, by the way,’’ he says, breaking the silence. When you tell him your name in reply, he repeats it softly before smiling.

Noticing that you are now only a couple of blocks away from your home, you eye Adymn suspiciously. ‘‘Do you actually live out this way or are you discreetly following me?’’ You ask.

‘‘I really live out this way,’’ he replies grinning. When you eye him dubiously, he laughs. ‘‘Honestly. I live in Colton Mains.’’ 

‘‘Really? I’m in the avenue,’’ you say, surprised he lives only a block from you. The fact you hadn’t seen him before was astonishing, though you weren’t always the most observant of people. 

‘‘We’re practically neighbours,’’ he replies, grinning. 

‘‘Apparently so.’’

‘‘Are you working tomorrow?’’ he asks, as you are approaching the junction of both streets. 

‘‘No, I’m off now until Monday,’’ you reply. ‘‘Thanks for walking me home, it was really nice meeting you.’’

‘‘Your welcome,’’ he grins. ‘‘It was nice meeting you too, and… I look forward to getting that drink with you,’’ he says laughing, while backing away towards his street. 

You laugh. ‘‘Goodnight Adymn’’ you say, walking towards home. 

You hear him call goodnight from behind you and lift your hand in a wave. That was an unexpectedly pleasant end to your day, and you wonder if he was serious about going out for a drink. Probably not, you think sighing, it was likely that he was just being friendly. You weren’t that lucky, men like him weren’t interested in girls like you.

When Monday rolls around, you are happy to go into work. Charlotte returns today, which means business as usual for you. Now without a car, you end up walking to work and are disappointed not to see Adymn on your route. Passing the phone shop, you peer in to check if you can see him, but there’s no sign of him. Chastising yourself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush, you high tail it into work. 

The day goes slowly, but there’s no terrible customers or awful phone calls to make. You catch Charlotte up on what’s she missed and watch as she flutters around the store ignoring the customers that have only come in to gawk at her. You honestly didn’t envy her, it must get incredibly frustrating to be gawked at all day and to know people are only interested in you because of your looks. You really wish you could have half of her confidence and elegance though.

Just as you’re finishing up and collecting your belongings, preparing yourself for the walk home, Charlotte flutters into the back room with a cheeky smirk on her face. 

‘‘You have a really hot male out front asking for you,’’ she squeals, her voice even more higher pitched than normal.

‘‘I do?’’ you ask, feeling surprised. ‘‘Are you sure they're asking for me?’’

‘‘Of course I’m sure. He asked for you by name.’’

‘‘Well, what does he look like?’’ you ask, zipping up your bag and putting it over your shoulder. 

‘‘Tall, muscular, eight eyes and legs, oh, and a stinger in his tail,’’ she replies smirking. 

_Adymn_? Feeling your stomach flutter, you peer around the door of the back room and see that it is in fact Adymn. He’s standing beside the counter eyeing the shoes on display with what looks like mild interest, no doubt trying to ignore the gawking stare of your fellow colleague Amy. As you leave the back room, you see his head swivel in your direction and he grins widely upon seeing you.

‘‘Adymn. What are you doing here?’’ You ask him curiously.

‘‘I wasn’t sure if you had gotten your car fixed... Thought you might need company to walk you home again,’’ he replies.

‘‘Aww, isn’t he a gentleman,’’ Charlotte whispers behind you. 

You know that Adymn has heard her though as he grins widely again, flashing his sharp teeth. Feeling yourself blush, you say, ‘‘No car. I’ll be walking for the foreseeable future.’’

‘‘Let me walk you home then,’’ he says.

Nodding, you say goodbye to Charlotte and Amy, and lead him out of the store, hearing them giggle behind you.

‘‘Thanks for this. You really didn’t have to though.’’ You say, looking at Adymn.

‘‘I know, but I wanted to… we’re going in the same direction anyway,’’ he says smiling. ‘‘So… what happened with your car?’’

‘‘Nothing,’’ you huff. ‘‘Turns out it would cost more than the car is worth to get it fixed, so I decided to scrap it. I’ve thought about saving for a new one but living in the city, a car really isn’t necessary.’’

‘‘Well, I’m happy to walk you home from work anytime.’’

Thanking him again, you make light conversation during the rest of your walk home. He tells you how his day at work has gone and you tell him about yours. As you part he reminds you that he still expects to go out for that drink at some point. You mumble and nod in agreement but still aren’t sure if he’s serious.

  
  


* * *

Over the next two weeks you follow the same pattern, you go to work and Adymn walks you home, where you then flop on the sofa watching crappy television and tucking in to whatever you’ve decided to make for dinner. Adymn hasn’t mentioned going for a drink again which, for you, confirms your thoughts that he was just being friendly. It’s disappointing though as the more time you spend getting to know him, the more you find you like him. Not only is he both sweet and cheeky, but you actually have a fair bit in common and it doesn’t hurt that he looks like he belongs on the cover of a magazine. 

Your colleagues aren’t helping matters either, as they keep asking if he’s asked you out yet, despite your objections that he doesn’t look at you in that way. As Friday rolls around and you're at work tidying the shop floor, you hear Charlotte flutter up beside you. Crossing all four of her arms, she looks at you expectantly.

‘‘What?’’ You ask, looking down at the display you’re fixing, wondering if you’ve missed something. 

‘‘What do you think?’’ she says, wiggling her antennae. When you just shrug, she scoffs. ‘‘Please tell me you’ve jumped that tall glass of sweet nectar already.’’

‘‘What?’’

‘‘I’m talking of Adymn, darling,’’ she replies with a sigh.

Blushing, you hear Amy giggling at the counter. ‘‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’’ you say, fiddling with the display trying to avoid her seeing your blush.

‘‘Your not that dense, darling. That man is crazy about you, he walks you home from work everyday for goodness sake… I just don’t understand why you haven’t done anything about it.’’

‘‘He’s just being nice, we’re practically neighbours. It’s kind of him but not that much of a hardship, doesn’t mean he’s interested in me,’’ you say confidently. 

‘‘Girl you are dense!’’ She replies, flicking you on your nose. 

‘‘_Ow_!’’ You exclaim. ‘‘What was that for?’’

‘‘For being so stupid,’’ she replies, you know if she could roll her eyes she would be doing it now. ‘‘I know for a fact that man waits for you to finish up here everyday, and even comes in on his days off just so he can walk you home.’’

Feeling shocked by this bombshell, you let her usher you towards the back room, staring at her in disbelief. Your not sure what expression is on your face, but you assume it must be amusing as Amy giggles as you pass her.

‘‘Wh-what? How do you know all this?’’ you ask.

‘‘I’m very good at getting information out of people, darling... So I spoke to his boss,’’ she replies, handing you your bag. 

‘‘You did what?’’ You splutter. 

‘‘I spoke to his boss. Darling, if you thought I’d just let some stranger walk my best employee home every night without trying to find out everything about him… then you don’t know me at all,’’ she titters. 

Feeling touched and just a little bit annoyed, you let her usher you back through the shop. 

‘‘Now you are going to go get your man and take him home, where you are to keep him all weekend... I fully expect you to phone in sick on monday unable to walk properly,’’ she says, practically pushing you out of the shop. 

Feeling overwhelmed, you slowly walk in a daze down to the phone shop. Through the glass you see Adymn helping a customer and decide to take a seat on the bench outside of the shop. As you watch him work, you think about what Charlotte said about jumping him and feel yourself blush. Was it even possible for the two of you to be intimate you think frowning, you had no idea what kind of equipment he was packing. Judging on his size it must be huge though.

Cursing Charlotte for even putting those thoughts in your head, you try in vain to calm yourself down and think of something else. You still weren’t convinced Adymn thought of you in that way and even if he did it still wouldn’t do for him to find you sitting here all flustered. Thankfully by the time Adymn leaves work you’re much more composed. Standing up, you watch as he spots you and grins widely.

‘‘Hi,’’ you smile. 

‘‘Hey. You’re finished early,’’ he says questionly, coming to stand beside you.

‘‘Yeah, we were quiet so Charlotte let me go early.’’

‘‘Lucky you. I wish I’d gotten out early. I don’t know what’s gotten into people today but our customers have been a nightmare,’’ he says with a sigh. 

Leaping on this opportunity, feeling just a little nervous, you say, ‘‘Sounds like you’re in need of a drink.’’

‘‘Definitely… Will you join me? You did promise after all,’’ he says, back to grinning again. 

‘‘I don’t remember _promising_… but sure, I could go for a drink,’’ you reply, smiling at him. 

‘‘Awesome. Want to go home first and eat or shall we eat out?’’

‘‘I don’t mind,’’ you say, looking down at your clothes checking if you still presentable. 

‘‘Let’s eat out,’’ he says, taking your arm and leading you in a direction opposite from home. ‘‘Have you ever been to Bennys?’’

When you shake your head in the negative, he tells you that Bennys serves the best Italian food in the city though it also serves other types of food. Letting him lead you in the right direction, you just listen to him talk about the restaurant, overjoyed that going for a drink has somehow turned into a dinner date. 

When you get to the restaurant the host, a pretty tiefling girl, greets Adymn by name. After leading you to a table and taking your drink order, she tells Adymn that she’ll let Benny know that he’s here, before dashing off with a smile. Raising a brow in question at Adymn, you feel your stomach flutter when he laughs heartily.

‘‘I spent a lot of time here as a student,’’ he explains, still laughing whilst adjusting his legs so that he’s in a somewhat seated position.

‘‘Enough time that you know the owner?’’ you ask curiously as you scan the menu.

‘‘Not exactly. Me and Benny go way back, we were friends at school but we don’t get to see much of each other anymore… He’s so busy running this place he rarely has any free time,’’ he says, smiling fondly.

A minotaur, with the largest horns you’ve ever seen, soon comes out of the kitchen and rushes over hugging Adymn tightly. Assuming him to be Benny, you smile politely as they greet each other. Benny soon turns to you beaming and shaking your hand so enthusiastically when Adymn introduces you, that you lose all feeling in your fingers. 

‘‘Adymn, I'm honoured you’ve brought a date here but what does she see in a runt like you?’’ Benny guffaws. 

_Runt_? You wonder curiously. Adymn just laughs with Benny though and doesn’t address the date statement which pleases you. They talk for a minute before Benny excuses himself, returning to the kitchen and Adymn smiles at you bashfully. 

‘‘Sorry about that… I know Benny can be… overwhelming,’’ he says jokingly, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘‘Nothing to be sorry for, he seemed nice. Though I have to ask, why would he call you a runt?’’ You ask, eyeing him. Runt, would be the last word you’d ever use to describe him.

‘‘That was his nickname for me in school. I was a lot smaller back then and Benny towered over me. Despite the fact I soon caught up, he never stopped using the name,’’ he replies, smiling. 

That was kinda sweet, though you struggle to imagine Adymn ever being that small. The waitress comes over to take your food order and you and Adymn discuss your school experiences before moving on to how you both got into the jobs you currently have. When dinner is done, you move on to a bar close by where you spend most of the evening dancing rather than drinking. Adymn dances surprisingly well for a creature with eight legs but he’s very well coordinated and spins you and tips you over his arm so often you end up getting dizzy. Still, you don’t think you have laughed as often or as hard in years. 

Outside, it has gotten cold, and you shiver as you leave the bar to return home. Adymn tucks you in to his side to try and shield you from the biting breeze, and you shiver for a different reason when his claws scrape gently over you arm. As he rubs his hand across your arm trying to keep you warm, you can’t help but blush remembering Charlotte's suggestion earlier today.

‘‘It’s starting to get really cold at night now,’’ you say to him, hoping he doesn’t notice your pink cheeks.

‘‘Mmm… Yeah,’’ he says, sounding distracted before smiling. ‘‘Autumns nearly over, soon enough it will be Christmas.’’

‘‘Do you have plans for Christmas?’’ 

‘‘Not yet... You?’’ He asks, smiling down at you. 

‘‘Not really,’’ you reply. ‘‘What’s got you so distracted?’’

‘‘Mmm… Oh. I was just thinking is all,’’ he says, smiling awkwardly, searching your eyes. When you press him, he laughs. ‘‘I was just wondering what made you finally agree to go for a drink with me.’’

‘‘Well… the first couple of times you mentioned it, I wasn’t sure if you were actually serious, then you never asked again, but after some… encouragement from my boss, I…’’ you say, breaking off and laughing self-consciously.

‘‘Ah. I’ll need to remember to thank her on Monday then.’’

‘‘Please don’t. Seriously, she does not need any more encouragement,’’ you say, laughing.

Laughing, he gives your hand a squeeze. ‘‘Well I’m still glad she did. Honestly, after you brushed me off the first time and didn’t acknowledge it the second time, I just figured you weren’t interested.’’

‘‘No… I’m definitely interested,’’ you say, grasping his hand more firmly. 

Adymn smiles. ‘‘That’s good. Now I know I’m not the only one.’’

You walk the rest of the way home in silence, stopping when you get to the junction between your two streets, where Adymn turns to look at you. ‘‘I’ll walk you to your door tonight, I mean unless you want to come back to mine for coffee? I know it’s technically our first date…’’ he says rambling, until you laugh softly. 

‘‘I’d love a coffee,’’ you say laughing, and directing him in the direction of his street. ‘‘We can call this our eleventh date.’’

‘‘Eleventh?’’ He asks questionly.

‘‘This is the eleventh time you’ve walked me home.’’

‘‘So it is,’’ he smiles. 

You gaze around curiously inside his home, seeing he has a lot of pictures of friends scattered around. You pick up one of him and you assume Benny as children from the mantle, looking at it curiously. You can see now why Benny called him a runt, he was half his size back then. Putting it back down, you gaze at the picture beside it in interest. It’s a picture of Adymn as a young boy, and he’s being held by two orc women.

‘‘Those are my mums, I was adopted,’’ he explains, smiling fondly. 

Smiling back at him gently, you start to ask him something before getting distracted by the guitar sitting in the corner. ‘‘I didn’t know you could play guitar?’’ You say curiously. 

‘‘I used to, I don’t play very often anymore but I think I could still serenade you,’’ he laughs.

‘‘That’s not necessary but I would like to hear you play some time,’’ you say, smiling at him.

‘‘I think that could be arranged. Do you… actually want a coffee?’’ He asks, looking at you curiously.

‘‘No,’’ you whisper, shaking your head.

Smiling he takes your face in his hands and leans down to place a soft kiss on your lips which turns your legs to jelly. Pulling away slightly, he looks at you questionly, his eight eyed gaze intense. Seeing the answer in your expression, he kisses you again, moving his hands down to your waist. His pincers which have been clasped together up until this point suddenly grasp at your thighs and he uses them to raise you higher. You gasp as your feet leave the floor, but you feel totally secure with his arms around your waist and his pincers around your thighs.

As the kiss deepens, Adymn backs you against the wall, groaning. Feeling completely surrounded, your arousal grows and you moan against his lips. Managing to slip a hand between your bodies, you start stripping him of his shirt and he moves his lips down to your neck nibbling and scraping at it with his teeth. Shirt off, you run your hands down his chest and when your hands stroke at the point his human torso meets the hard smoothness of his scorpion part he draws away from your neck gasping harshly. 

Kissing you again and nipping at your lips, he carries you through to his bedroom, flicking the light switch on and putting you down to start stripping off your clothes. Unsteady on your feet, you rush to help him get all your clothes off. Adymn gives you no time to feel self conscious as he tips you back to lie on the bed and starts playing with your breasts while kissing and nipping at your collar bone. Carefully he runs a clawed finger gently across your folds causing you to moan. 

‘‘Your so wet for me,’’ he growls. ‘‘Can I taste you?’’

‘‘Please,’’ you moan, trying to pull him down to you impatiently. 

Chuckling, he lowers his body to the floor and leaning over watching you carefully, runs his tongue just once across your clit. ‘‘Adymn please,’’ you gasp, grasping at his hair. Taking mercy, his hands knead your thighs while his tongue works over and over your clit until he has you gasping and writhing on the bed. Holding your thighs down now, he starts sucking at your clit, feeling close to coming you let go of his hair, to grasp at the bed. ‘‘Adymn,’’ you cry out, coming hard with your body convulsing and vision going white. 

Adymn continues to lick you as you come down from your high, pulling away with a small chuckle when you gasp and buck against him. ‘‘You taste delicious,’’ he groans, rising up to stand. You can see his cock has dropped down from the space in between his pincers. It’s black, long and segmented with varying degrees of thickness, thickest at the base with a pointed tip.

Sitting up, you take it in your hand studying it intently. It’s not dissimilar to his tail you think amusedly, giving him an experimental squeeze. Hearing him groan you look up at him to see his stomach muscles have tensed and his tail is thrashing behind him. Leaning forward you lick the tip of his cock tasting him, he tastes bitter like black coffee with a hint of sweetness, and you moan taking his tip in your mouth sucking gently. 

Cursing, he gathers your hair in hand, pulling at it slightly. ‘‘Is this is okay?’’ He asks you groaning, bucking gently working his cock further into your mouth. You hum in agreement around him and hear the claws of his pincers knock together. He plays with your breasts with his other hand as you suck at him, pinching and pulling at your nipples, causing you to moan around him. He lets you suck him for awhile, mumbling incoherently before pulling you back, breathing heavily. ‘‘Please,’’ he gasps. ‘‘Can I come inside you?’’

Meeting his eyes, you see they look glazed and unfocused. ‘‘Yes… please,’’ you moan lying back on the bed. He rears up on the bed with his front legs and gently gripping your thighs with his pincers, he pushes them up to your chest before taking your hands in his own. Moaning as his cocks rubs against your folds, you meet his gaze as he slowly works inside of you. He rolls his hips lazily to begin with, biting his lip, his gaze finally leaving yours to look down at where your joined. 

Following his gaze down, you see that he has yet to put the last segment of his cock inside of you and you groan in wonder. You already feel so full and he isn’t even all the way in yet. Adymn picks up the pace slightly but still remains focused, wanting him to lose control you squeeze and tighten around him. When he gasps sharply and slows rather than go faster, you plead, ‘‘Please Adymn, faster.’’

You moan when he picks up speed and works the rest of his cock inside of you, inhaling deeply as the last segment pops inside. It’s a tight fit and you feel it pinch slightly, but that’s soon forgotten as he works faster inside of you starting to lose control. ‘‘Your so tight. You feel incredible,’’ he growls, rutting harder.

Seeing stars you moan and gasp, crying out as you come, tightening around his cock. Adymn cries out and growls coming deep inside of you, drawing out your own orgasm. Breathing heavily, he lets his tail clatter to the floor, before slowly pulling out of you. His pincers let go of your thighs and he drops his body to the floor, resting his arms and head against bed. Turning to lie diagonally across the bottom of the bed, you stroke his hair while trying to catch your breath. Adymn gasps suddenly taking your thighs in hands.

‘‘I’m so sorry,’’ he gasps, rubbing at your thighs gently.

‘‘What for?’’ You ask confused.

‘‘I’ve hurt you,’’ he says, clearly upset.

Looking down, you see that he has left deep red marks where his pincers gripped at your thighs. ‘‘I didn’t even feel it... It doesn’t hurt.’’ You assure him, giving him a kiss. ‘‘Now, get up here and get some sleep. You’ll need your strength for later,’’ you giggle. 

Chuckling, he stands up, wobbling slightly, his legs still unsteady. ‘‘Let me clean you up first,’’ he says, leaving the room briefly. He returns with a damp cloth and two bottles of water, one of which he hands to you before using the cloth to clean you. He chuckles as you moan when the cloth passes over your clit. Tossing the cloth aside and after turning the light off, he arranges himself on the bed, and you wait for him to get comfortable before settling beside him. ‘‘I’m really glad I was in the car park that day,’’ he says, stroking your hair. 

‘‘Me too,’’ you chuckle before yawning tiredly. You're also really glad Charlotte told you to take Monday off because you just might need to you think, before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading folks! Hope you enjoyed in this one. You can let me know by hitting that kudos button and leaving comments. ;)


End file.
